Víspera para cuatro
by satanslittlesis
Summary: [Stony Spideypool] Wade le pide a Peter conocer a sus suegros justo en la víspera de Navidad, tratando de hacer este encuentro casual para poder mostrarse como es en una cita para cuatro, que él mismo planeó, para tratar de dar buena impresión.


_Tony estaba terminando de decorar el excesivamente grande pino que había escogido junto al supersoldado un día antes, mientras Steve se encargaba de pasar ciertos adornos que el azabache le pedía estando sentado en sus hombros para poder adornar la parte superior de su árbol navideño._

 _Al supersoldado le parecía realmente tierno el hecho de que, aunque su pareja ya estuviera a una altura considerable, no pudiera alcanzar del todo la punta del pino, pero eso se debía claramente al gran tamaño de este._

 _Quizá, y solo quizá, se habían tardado demasiado en poner los adornos navideños por las pequeñas, pero múltiples misiones en las que habían estado inmersos todo el mes de diciembre._

 _El día anterior, antes de comprar el pino, habían puesto junto con Peter, todas las decoraciones tanto interiores como exteriores de su hogar, haciendo uso tanto de las habilidades físicas de Steve, como del ingenio de Tony, cosas que ambos tenían en común con su hijo, quien evidentemente ayudó de ambas formas._

 _El moreno había cubierto ya todo el pino de una forma estratégica, en la que ningún adorno quedaba cerca de cualquiera que se le pareciera, cuando Peter entró a la sala, primero asomando su cabeza para ver qué es lo que sus papás hacían._

 _— Eh… ¿Pa…? — preguntó el castaño entrando a la sala al ver que no interrumpía realmente nada que fuera incómodo como le había sucedido un par de veces ya._

 _Tony volteó y bajó el rostro para ver a su hijo y pronto sintió cómo Steve giraba todo su cuerpo para que ambos pudieran verlo._

 _— Bueno, pa — volvió a hablar viendo a Tony, para después bajar la mirada al Rogers — ...y pa. ¿Podría hablar con ustedes? No sé, uhm, ¿ahorita?_

 _El Stark se extrañó por el tono nervioso que su hijo intentaba reprimir en su voz y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la hipnotizante de su pareja, quien también le veía extrañado._

 _— Sí, sí… claro, hijo — contestó Rogers, regresando su mirada a su pequeño, quien solo esperaba con sus manos entrelazadas a que sus padres no se vieran tan imponentes estando en aquella posición._

 _Steve caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó, para después sentir cómo el peso de sus hombros se desvanecía en lo que Tony se apoyaba del mueble para bajarse. Se sentó junto a su pareja y entonces se hizo a un lado para palpar el lugar que quedaba en medio de ellos dos para que Peter se sentara._

 _— ¿Qué ocurre, Pete? — preguntó Tony, con ese tono maternal que a veces no podía ocultar con su pequeño._

 _Peter suspiró sin estar seguro de querer hablar y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo en el sillón. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo y se quedó observando el techo mientras trataba de formular lo que quería decir con palabras que fueran comprensibles._

 _— Digamos… que, eh — llevó sus manos a su estómago y las dejó reposando ahí, sin dirigirle la mirada a sus padres — tengo pareja desde… hace como un año y algo… y… y esa pareja, eh, p--_

 _— ¿Tienes pareja, Peter? — preguntó Steve al ver que su esposo había clavado las uñas al brazo del sillón al escuchar lo que el adolescente trataba de decirles. Él mismo se sentía molesto porque su hijo no había tenido la confianza de decirles._

 _Peter volvió a suspirar, sabiendo lo que posiblemente le esperaba con la respuesta que iba a dar._

 _— Eh, ¿sí…? — balbuceó, bajando la mirada del techo a su padre. Al ver la molestia en su mirada prefirió desviar la propia hasta su otro padre, encontrándose con la misma reacción._

 _Intentó volver a hablar y Tony le interrumpió._

 _— ¿Un año y algo? ¿Y no nos habías dicho, Peter? Y más aún importante, ¿pareja? — dijo fríamente, en preguntas de las que ya conocía la respuesta. Solamente estaba ofendido._

 _— ¡Perdón! Es que sé, y sé que saben lo sobreprotectores que son… — comenzó a hablar, enderezando su cuerpo para poder hablar más serio sobre el asunto. Sus dos padres abrieron la boca para hablar, pero él se adelantó — ¡Es apreciable! En serio lo es, y agradezco que sean así. Pero… pónganlo así, me dejan ser un superhéroe, y eso es más… peligroso. ¡No estoy diciendo que me lo prohíban! Solo estoy diciendo que, bueno, yo no había querido decirles porque ni siquiera sabía lo mucho que me iba a gustar estar con él, o que estaría tanto tiempo con él… porque sí, es un él. El caso, es que… me lo guardé por tonterías, pero… él quiere que lo conozcan._

 _La última frase de Peter desconcertó a la pareja y Steve trató de hablar, pero no encontró las palabras, porque su molestia se había disipado por la manera tan sincera en la que su hijo había hablado. Quizá había ocultado algo por un año "y algo", pero ese día estaba siendo muy honesto respecto a lo que ocurría. Vio a su esposo y solo lo encontró con ambas manos cubriendo su rostro en un intento de calmarse._

 _— ¿Tú quieres que lo conozcamos? — preguntó Tony, aún sin descubrir su rostro, porque no quería ver ni la expresión de su hijo ni la de su esposo._

 _Peter se quedó mudo. No tenía idea de qué responder ante aquella pregunta. No sabía cómo explicarse. Apretó los labios en un intento de hablar, aunque nada salía de su boca, mientras que su vista se clavaba en el suelo._

 _— ¿Peter? — preguntó Steve, recargando su brazo en el respaldo del sillón, esperando a que su hijo se dignara a responder — ¿Quieres que lo conozcamos? Porque siento que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer después de haberlo ocultado por tanto tiempo. Mira, Pete, hiciste mal en no decirnos, y sé que lo sabes, y no te lo voy a replicar. Yo creo que lo mejor sería conocerlo, pero la decisión final es tuya._

 _El supersoldado abrazó a su hijo y el castaño correspondió la muestra de afecto, aunque aún estaba preocupado por el silencio de Tony._

 _— ¿Pa? — preguntó después de tragar saliva, separándose del abrazo para ver al Stark, expectante. Solo quería que ambos le apoyaran para sentirse más seguro de querer juntar a su muy peculiar novio con sus padres por un día. Esperaba que nada saliera mal, pero es que Wade solo le había dicho dónde encontrarlo mañana, a qué hora y que sería algo casual._

 _Tony soltó un sonido gutural, parecido a un gruñido y suspiró resignado después, descubriendo su rostro mientras pasaba sus manos por este sin mucha delicadeza. Vio a su hijo y después a su pareja. Señaló a Steve y bajó la mirada al sillón._

 _— Ah, el viejo tiene razón — terminó por decir, levantándose del sillón. Steve le vio con el ceño fruncido algo ofendido como preguntando "¿Viejo?". Comenzó a caminar y solo detuvo su paso antes de salir de la sala, cuando escuchó la voz de su hijo._

 _— B-bueno, sí — balbuceó Peter, también levantándose del sillón para tratar de estar a la misma distancia de ambos adultos — ¡Sí! — repitió más convencido — Quiero que lo conozcan, y que le den una oportunidad, no es lo que parece… él es muy lindo conmigo y tiene todo planeado para mañana._

 _— ¿Mañana? — preguntaron sus dos padres al mismo tiempo, Tony volteándose para verlo, apoyándose en la pared mientras cruzaba los brazos._

 _— Es víspera de Navidad, Pete — dijo Steve, sin estar convencido respecto a lo que su hijo les estaba pidiendo — Sabes que siempre la pasamos juntos, y cenamos con tus tíos…_

 _— ¡Lo sé! — exclamó Pete con rostro suplicante a sus padres — y él lo sabe, pero tiene un plan y puede que estemos a tiempo para la cena con mis tíos, ¿n-no? Por favor, es lo único que les pido de Navidad._

Tony estaba terminando de colocarse el cinturón, siendo lo último que faltaba para su outfit tan casual (ya que así Peter le había pedido a él y a Steve que se vistieran), cuando Steve pasó sus brazos por su cintura desde atrás.

El rubio se tomó a sí mismo de las muñecas para evitar que Tony deshiciera el abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello de su esposo, reconociendo fácilmente lo tenso que estaba por lo que pasaría en una hora o menos. Cerró los ojos y dejó un beso levemente húmedo en donde su boca se encontraba, y pronto escuchó un suspiro por parte de su esposo, quien hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.

— ¿Crees que sea buena idea? — habló Tony después de un rato, inseguro y un poco molesto. Él realmente no quería saber quién era esa persona que podía o no corromper a su pequeño bebé... de 16 años, pero bebé.

Steve guardó silencio y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro de Tony sin romper el abrazo, ambos se veían en el amplio espejo de cuerpo completo, conectando sus miradas a través del reflejo.

— Yo creo... — cambió la posición de ambos y juntó torso con torso para ver de frente a su esposo. Tomó el mentón del azabache entre sus dedos de una manera delicada, sintiendo su barba. Acercó su rostro lo suficiente para que ambos rozaran sus labios. Tony tenía la mirada abajo, como tratando de encontrar con esta los carnosos labios de su pareja, mientras que sus brazos se afianzaban al cuello del otro, entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca del más alto.

— ¿Tú crees...? — susurró el moreno, casi olvidando los sentimientos negativos que la situación con Peter había generado, solo deseando que ese roce se volviera un beso, uno lento y suave, de aquellos que le encantaban.

— Que Peter tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros a ser feliz — contestó viendo a su esposo con una sonrisa muy tenue — aunque se haya equivocado, y aunque a nosotros nos cueste aceptarlo.

El Rogers por fin juntó sus labios con los de Tony y los movió con esa dulzura que sabía le encantaba a su pareja. Ambos se olvidaron del enojo, del estrés y de la inseguridad de que su pequeño tuviera pareja. De que su pequeño ya no fuera tan pequeño, pero es que eso era parte de crecer, y ellos también habían pasado por eso. Lo único que les quedaba hacer era entenderlo y aceptarlo, y al menos lo primero lo hacían. Lo segundo, por parte de Tony, la pareja de su hijo tenía que ganárselo.

Se separaron del beso después de unos minutos, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de la habitación que ambos compartían. Escucharon la voz de Peter, aún algo nerviosa desde el día anterior, preguntando si ya estaban listos, porque faltaba poco para irse.

— Tienes razón — dijo Tony en una discreta resignación, aún conservando un volumen bajo en su voz. Suspiró y se separó también del abrazo, para ir a la puerta y abrirla, encontrándose con su hijo en un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, tennis, una camisa de cuello v, y una sudadera gris. Curiosamente, un conjunto sencillo parecido al de él.

— ¿Ya están listos? — volvió a preguntar Peter, tragando saliva después, mientras veía a sus dos papás con algo de nervios.

Steve tomó su chamarra de cuero y sus guantes del mismo material en una mano, para después en la otra tomar la chamarra de su esposo. Caminó hasta la puerta y dejó un beso en la mejilla de Tony, volviendo a sentir parte de su barba, que le hacía un poco de cosquillas. Dejó otro beso en la frente de Peter y salió de la habitación a paso tranquilo, mientras soltaba un "Ya, ya estamos."

Padre e hijo suspiraron al mismo tiempo mientras veían al rubio caminar con total tranquilidad, y entonces se vieron a los ojos.

— Papá, muchas gracias por aceptar este encuentro, no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí — Peter abrazó a Tony, y él rodeó con sus brazos la espalda de su hijo, dejando un par de palmadas en un intento de calmar sus nervios, quizá fallido.

— No te preocupes, Pete... pero si alguna vez te hace algo, no preguntes por qué desapareció de pronto — mencionó en tono tranquilo, aún abrazando a su hijo, quien sintió un escalofrío ante la imagen de su o sus padres peleando con su novio, a quien por cierto nunca podrían matar.

— Claro, papá — y con esta frase del castaño, ambos se separaron y caminaron hasta la salida de la casa, donde un muy guapo Rogers se encontraba esperando a ambos en el asiento del conductor de un muy moderno auto.

Tony se sentó en la parte del copiloto, y Peter se fue atrás, comenzando a mensajear con su novio, unos cuantos años mayor que él, por cierto. Nada realmente importante...

— ¿Dónde lo veremos? — preguntó Steve, saliendo de la casa mientras giraba el volante para incorporar el auto a la calle. Tony tomó su chamarra y se la colocó, ya que, aunque fuera una mañana soleada, el viento era algo descarado.

Peter alzó la vista para ver a su padre por el espejo retrovisor.

— A seis cuadras de aquí, cerca de la pizzería en donde casi me tropiezo con la cantante de la banda que tenían como entretenimiento — dijo Peter, esperando que sus padres entendieran, ya que ni él ni Wade estaban familiarizados con los nombres de las calles.

— ¡Oh, sí! — Tony soltó una carcajada — la pizza era buena, y la banda también, aunque la cantante te agarró rencor.

— Está bien... — Steve se reservó sus comentarios de esa zona de la ciudad, que realmente no le parecía la más segura. Dobló en la siguiente intersección y en el primer semáforo en rojo que les tocó, se colocó sus guantes de cuero, que dejaban libres los dedos.

Después de unos veinte minutos, llegaron al lugar acordado y Peter se hizo chico en su asiento, tratando de controlar sus nervios mientras veía cómo en su teléfono ya no llegaba ningún mensaje de su novio, estando 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada, la cual era mediodía.

— Deberíamos dejar estacionado el auto en algún lugar... — balbuceó Peter, cuando vio por la ventana la calle, enfocando un taxi ya muy conocido para él. Su vista increíble le permitió ver al piloto y al copiloto, Dopinder y Wade. Sonrió olvidando que sus padres lo iban a conocer y vio la hora en su teléfono. Todavía faltaban unos minutos.

— Claro — Steve se acomodó en la orilla de la calle junto a otros autos, a unos metros de dónde estaban, y dejó suficiente dinero en el parquímetro, por si acaso.

La familia de tres salió del auto y Peter respiró hondo, al tiempo en el que el rubio colocaba una mano en su hombro para calmarle. Apretó suavemente y Peter volteó a verlo. Steve le sonrió con suavidad y Peter bajó la mirada, para después sonreírle.

— Bueno, vamos — habló Tony, esperando a que su hijo les guiara a donde fuera que tuvieran que ir.

Peter esperó a que pudieran pasar al otro lado de la calle y una vez cruzaron, caminó hasta el taxi con nervios. Sus manos estaban escondidas en el bolsillo de la sudadera y sus dedos se entrelazaban con temor.

Agradeció que el asiento del copiloto del taxi estuviera del lado de la banqueta. Se acercó hasta la ventana, se agachó un poco y dio un par de toques, a lo que ambos hombres en el auto voltearon. Wade bajó la ventana y pronto escuchó la risa de Peter, quien se había olvidado de sus padres.

Tony iba de la mano de Steve, quien, únicamente por Tony, se había quitado el guante correspondiente a la mano con la que sostenía a su pareja, para sentir su calor y suavidad. El azabache iba serio, y algo desconfiado mientras su hijo hablaba con su pareja, y por su parte, Steve solo se encargaba de pasar su pulgar suavemente por la mano de Tony en un intento de calmarlo.

Cambió la posición y lo abrazó por la cintura, apegándolo a él, mientras esperaba a que Peter les presentara a su novio. Inclusive se había recargado en el taxi, tomando su distancia de la pareja de jóvenes.

Tony realmente no quería ver cómo su hijo le hacía cariños a alguien, así que solo decidió girar su cuerpo para encontrarse cara a cara con su capitán. Respiró hondo y su pecho chocó con el del rubio, quien pasó la mano que no tenía guante por la mejilla de su esposo. Solo quería hacerlo sentir seguro y tranquilo, que era lo que todos necesitaban en ese momento. El Rogers pasó su mano a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de su marido y pegó está a su pecho, para después recargar su mentón en su cabeza mientras acariciaba su nuca y su espalda baja con la otra mano.

— Estoy nervioso — susurró Tony contra el pecho de Steve, quien se limitó a darle un beso en la cabeza, ya que solo quería que tanto su esposo como su hijo estuvieran bien. Y Tony necesitaba demasiado relajarse, aunque estaba seguro eso no sucedería pronto.

— No lo estés, amor... — apretó un poco más el abrazo y sonrió con ternura — todo va a estar perfectamente. Te lo prometo, y siempre existe la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a Natasha por si queremos que desaparezca — bromeó, aunque no era su estilo. Y tan no era su estilo que parecía haberlo dicho en serio, a lo que Tony se separó un poco viéndolo a los ojos. Y Steve sabía qué significaba esa mirada. ¡Realmente se lo estaba planteando como una posibilidad! — ¡No, Tony! Era broma — susurró Steve golpeando su propia frente con una mano.

— Lo sé — bufó Tony, mientras desviaba la mirada a la calle — sé cuando bromeas y cuando no. Suenas distinto aunque no te salga bien la broma — explicó a su esposo, pegando la parte derecha de su rostro al pecho del rubio, quien continuó con sus caricias, sin replicar o responder nada. Le gustaba de alguna forma que Tony supiera tantas cosas de él, aunque a veces él creía pasaban desapercibidas. Realmente su esposo le prestaba tanta atención como él a su esposo. Ambos se sabían prácticamente de memoria los hábitos, mañas y formas del otro. Y estaba seguro podían decirlas sin inseguridad.

Steve volteó a ver a su hijo y vio cómo aventó algo rojo que tenía en la mano dentro del auto, probablemente al piloto. Escuchó cómo su hijo susurró "Ya baja..." y un nombre que no pudo entender a la perfección.

Se oyó una puerta abrirse y Peter y hizo a un lado para que su novio saliera. Wade tenía una sudadera puesta con la capucha cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, junto a unos pantalones desgastados y unos sneakers comunes.

Nuestra feliz pareja se separó del abrazo para poder apreciar a los más jóvenes y Tony resopló mostrando muy abiertamente su molestia a lo que Steve le vio por el rabillo del ojo.

— Papás... él es Wade — balbuceó Peter algo aterrado por las simples palabras que había pronunciado. ¿En serio estaba pasando? — Mi novio.

Steve estiró su mano para estrecharla con la de Wade mientras pronunciaba un indeciso "Steve Rogers, un placer".

Wade respiró hondo y estrechó la mano del rubio, para después estrechar la de Tony, quien no se veía del todo confiado por ver cómo el otro aún conservaba su capucha.

— Claro que sé quiénes son, el Cap, Iron Man, gran admirador. Aparte hicieron a esta belleza que está aquí — Wade pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su novio y le atrajo a él para darle un beso en la mejilla — y se los agradezco mucho — mencionó en un tono pícaro que definitivamente no agradó a ninguno de sus dos padres. Peter tragó saliva y susurró algo a Wade que le dejó pensando hasta que dijo —: ¡Oh, no, no, no lo malinterpreten! Es que su hijo es definitivamente el más perfecto de todos y me encanta.

— Claro... — Tony habló desconfiado, sin querer rondar más en el tema mientras inconscientemente apretaba la mano de su pareja algo ya... molesto, a lo que Steve volvió a acariciar con su pulgar la piel del otro.

— Entonces... — Steve volteó a ver a su hijo, esperando algún comentario de su parte, pero al ver que Peter solo desviaba la mirada, él mismo formuló la oración —. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Wade chasqueó los dedos y se quitó la capucha con un poco más de confianza, y ambos padres pudieron ver aquella piel deteriorada por una posible mutación. Ambos disimularon su sorpresa como adultos maduros y eso a Peter le hizo sentir más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Su novio era totalmente único... y cínico.

— Pues, he planeado la mejor doble cita de la vida — explicó, con aires de orgullo el Wilson y después señaló el taxi — Dopinder nos llevará a un mini-golf a las afueras de la ciudad en donde jugaremos por parejas, es parte de una zona de juegos para adolescentes y adultos, hay helado y chimichangas. ¿Les gusta la idea? ¡Excelente, vamos!

Ni siquiera esperó a que respondieran, únicamente abrió la puerta trasera del taxi y dejó que pasara la superfamilia, aunque ambos padres seguían desconfiados y la idea no terminaba de agradarles.

Wade se subió al asiento del copiloto y le dio la señal a Dopinder para empezar a manejar rumbo a los límites de la ciudad.

Tony se había sentado en medio de su esposo y su hijo, y solo estaba viendo por la ventana como los edificios y casas comenzaban a hacerse más escasos conforme se acercaban a las afueras de aquella ciudad. Steve podía observar el rostro pensativo de su pareja. Podía entender cada uno de sus gestos. Sabía que esa ceja arqueada significaba que Tony no estaba convencido del novio de su hijo, y que probablemente necesitaba un café que Steve le compraría en cuanto llegaran al dichoso lugar. Sabía que esos ojos vacíos significaban que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por comprender a Peter y aceptar todo aquello, aunque no lo quisiera. Sabía que aunque no se notara, Tony estaba mordiendo el interior de su mejilla izquierda como solía hacer sin darse cuenta cuando estaba ansioso.

Tomó el mentón de su esposo entre sus dedos y le dio un beso en los labios que Tony tardó en responder, ya que su mente estaba tan perdida que no había reaccionado. Pronto sus labios comenzaron un suave vaivén que Steve claramente controlaba. El azabache llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla del mayor y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar antes de que alguna otra cosa interrumpirá ese momento en que Tony se sentía seguro.

Wade vio por el espejo retrovisor aquella escena y se volteó de manera discreta para ver a Peter y hacer una clara seña obscena que se refería al sexo, con una cara ciertamente pervertida. Peter se sonrojó y negó algo asqueado de pensar en sus papás haciendo… eso. Aunque así le hubieran concebido evidentemente. El pervertido Wilson rió bajo para no interrumpir la escena y por el espejo le mandó un beso a Spidey, quien le aceptó y le mandó uno a él. El mutante fingió tomar el beso en su puño y bajó este hasta sus genitales, para después guiñar un ojo a su novio, quien únicamente se sonrojó y puso su dedo índice en sus labios como adivirtiéndole a Wade que no dijera o hiciera nada parecido cuando sus padres estuvieran al tanto.

Mientras tanto, el beso sin querer se había vuelto algo fogoso sin pegar en lo candente, pero ambos padres se habían puesto levemente ansiosos por eso mismo, aunque trataban aún de mantener el control de la situación ya que no estaban solos. Tony abrió los ojos suavemente y separó sus labios de los de Steve para comenzar a jadear sobre estos, tratando de ser silencioso. Steve imitó su acción y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello azabache de su novio.

— ¿Ya mejor? — preguntó Steve, sonriéndole a su esposo, quien se limitó a asentir.

Nuevamente unieron sus labios en un beso más tranquilo y fugaz para dar por terminada aquel pequeño desliz candente.

Ambos volvieron a acomodarse en el taxi y Steve abrazaba por los hombros a su pareja. No estaban fingiendo demencia, pero sentían que ese beso había pasado desapercibido por los otros tres, aunque no era así.

Peter estaba rezando porque su novio no fuera impertinente, pero claro, era Wade.

— ¿No me das uno de esos, bebé? — preguntó Wilson haciendo un puchero mientras se volteaba en su asiento para ver a Peter, quien sintió el calor recorrerle las mejillas, a lo que sus dos padres se voltearon algo sorprendidos e indignados por el comentario. Vieron a su hijo morir de nervios y Peter trató de hablar sin lograr nada bueno.

Wade soltó una carcajada y Dopinder le siguió con una risa disimulada mientras continuaba conduciendo. La situación era algo incómoda para los tres en el asiento de atrás. La cosa no podía empeorar y, por arte de magia, Dopinder detuvo el auto en una zona de juegos que anunciaba un nuevo mini-golf.

— Y llegamos — habló Deadpool, saliendo del taxi, sintiendo la atmósfera muy amena. Abrió la puerta a Peter y vio cómo del otro lado del auto salían los padres de su pareja con rostros que dejaban ver muchas emociones mezcladas —. ¡Alégrense! Es la víspera de Navidad y curiosamente esto está abierto. Vamos por las putas chimichangas.

— Al Cap no le gusta que hablen así — dijo Tony inconscientemente, olvidándose que el chiste había salido disparada aún con el novio de su hijo con quien había estado tratando de mostrarse serio. Steve le volteó a ver con algo de molestia en la cara y suspiró cuando escuchó a los más jóvenes estallar en carcajadas. De alguna forma había amenizado el ambiente. Tony alzó los hombros pidiendo perdón y Steve se limitó a darle un beso en la frente, para después entrar abrazados al local, después de su hijo y Wade.

— Yo creo que va a salir bien todo esto, Tony — susurró Steve cerca del oído de su esposo, quien solo se volteó para darle un beso en la nariz y asentir, aunque no estuviera del todo seguro de terminar de digerir el asunto.

Se acercaron juntos a donde estaba la otra pareja y pronto Wade les extendió a ambos un par de palos de golf, curiosamente uno azul y el otro rojo. Los dos tomaron uno y siguieron a la pareja más joven al mini campo de golf con 18 hoyos.

— Es como jugar individualmente, pero se suman resultados al final — explicó Wade mientras caminaba abrazando a Peter hasta el primer hoyo, el cual parecía ser sencillo —. Ahora, ¿cómo quieren que sean los equipos?

— Así está bien, ¿no, Wade? — preguntó Peter, algo nervioso por juntar a cualquiera de sus dos padres con Wade en un equipo.

— Yo lo digo por tener un poco más de diversión, ¿no, señores? — preguntó viendo a los mayores. Steve alzó los hombros sin saber qué contestar, y Tony rápido se deslindó de la posibilidad de estar con Wade.

— Vale, pero yo con mi hijo — mencionó antes que a Steve se le ocurriera algo. Se separó de él después de darle un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a su hijo, quien suspiró, casi rezando porque nada malo pasara.

Wade se agachó un poco para que su rostro quedara a la altura del de Peter y con un dedo tocó su propia mejilla hasta que su novio se dignó a darle un beso. Después caminó hasta el Capitán América y le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro.

— Parece que seremos usted y yo, suegro — dijo confiado, para después voltearse a su novio y su otro suegro —. ¡Vamos a ganarles!

Y entonces, a Tony se le olvidó que era el novio de su hijo. Su espíritu competitivo se había apoderado de él y claro que iba a ganar. Aunque también tenía que mantener en mente que era pura diversión.

Consiguieron cuatro pelotas y pusieron manos a la obra, comenzando a jugar. Ciertamente era algo muy divertido y algo que realmente parecía valer la pena.

Hoyo tras hoyo iban compitiendo en parejas, a veces ganando en puntaje Wade y Steve, en donde el Wilson se emocionaba un poco de más diciendo algunas cuántas malas palabras que pronto eran calladas por el supersoldado, haciendo reír a Tony y Peter. Otras ganaban los pasivos de las dos relaciones y el festejo era ciertamente paternal aunque Tony llegaba a restregarle un poco en la cara a los otros dos mientras Peter reía por la actitud tan despreocupada e infantil de su padre.

El chico araña estaba de alguna forma tranquilo por lo bien que parecían estarse llevando sus dos padres con Wade. Y de hecho le sorprendía lo bien que Wade se estaba comportando, lo cual agradecía bastante.

Llegando al último hoyo, habían hecho cuentas y se habían dado cuenta que por más que habían hecho todo por ganar, habían quedado en el empate más frustrante del mundo, puesto que ya habían acabado todo el mini-golf y a Tony no le parecía, pero Steve se acercó a él antes que comenzara una huelga para hacerlo de nuevo todo y desempatar.

— Amor, ganaste la mitad, lo cual ya es muy bueno — susurró el supersoldado abrazando por la espalda a su esposo, quien se limitaba a observar la tabla de resultados. Aunque la mente se Tony estaba haciendo otras cuentas. Después de unos segundos, bajó la tabla y se volteó para besar a su esposo con una sonrisa triunfante.

— Dejándolo individual, te gané — susurró en medio del beso, a lo que Steve soltó una carcajada interrumpiendo este.

— Así es, me atrapaste, soy muy malo para el golf, Tones — volvió a darle un beso en los labios, más suave y pequeño y pronto se escuchó un grito de emoción que los hizo separarse.

Wade aparentemente estaba disfrutando de aquella escena, mientras que Peter moría de vergüenza escondiendo su rostro en el brazo de su pareja.

El Rogers y el Stark también sintieron algo de vergüenza y desviaron sus miradas para después separarse un poco sin romper el abrazo.

Estaba por producirse un silencio incómodo hasta que Wade aplaudió y sonrió con bastante tranquilidad —. ¿Quién quiere chimichangas?

Una vez todos se sentaron en una cómoda mesa para cuatro con todas sus chimichangas y unas papas a la francesa preparadas, comenzaron a platicar un poco más sobre ambas relaciones. Sobre los cuatro en general.

— Y básicamente después de eso comencé a seguir a Spidey, hasta que por fin correspondió mis sentimientos — Wade le lanzó un beso a su novio, quien, ya más tranquilo con toda la situación, fingió atraparlo en el aire, para después llevar su puño a su propia boca, provocándole a Wade una pequeña risa enamorada.

— Oh, qué curioso — dijo Tony, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida mientras veía a su hijo — eso explica porque hubo en esos tiempos un cambio radical en Peter. Era más heróico. Salía más a hacer patrullajes y trataba de terminar todas sus tareas escolares súper rápido.

— Es cierto — mencionó Steve —. Ahora tiene mucho más sentido ese cambio. Wade, fuiste un cambio para bien, aunque a veces hables… y te expreses en general un tanto vulgar.

Tony se volteó a su esposo y notó en su mirada que decía aquello muy en serio. Una de sus comisuras se alzó y después volteó a ver a Peter, quien estaba tan sorprendido como avergonzado porque sus papás le habían revelado a Wade todo lo que el enamoramiento le había hecho hacer.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes, suegros? — preguntó Wade, antes de comer un gran bocado de su chimichanga.

— Bueno, nuestra historia es algo… complicada después de tantas peleas y misiones y esas cosas. Después de un tiempo, nos volvimos muy unidos — comenzó a hablar el azabache mientras su mano buscaba la de su esposo para entrelazar sus dedos.

— Claro, después de que eso sucediera, yo me dí cuenta que en realidad Tony me atraía de una forma distinta, así que me armé de valor para confesárselo frente a todos y milagrosamente él correspondió. Fue un día muy extraño para todos los vengadores — Steve rió un poco —. Comenzamos nuestro noviazgo y eso ciertamente cambió la vida de todos.

El rubio tomó un poco de su bebida y apretó con suavidad la mano de su esposo. Aún hablar de eso le emocionaba tanto como el mismo día. Le parecía un regalo de Dios que ese azabache ciertamente ingenioso y sexy estuviera con él. Y que siguiera con él también. Era algo que cada mañana agradecía.

Ambos se veían tan enamorados el uno del otro, y cualquiera podía notar eso, los conociera o no. La manera en que se trataban y la manera en que se veían el uno al otro daba a entender perfectamente que esa relación era de aquellas que cualquier persona busca.

Wade tocó su pecho con emotividad y acercó un poco más su silla a la de su novio para abrazarlo con más confianza.

— Incluso me pidió matrimonio — dijo Tony, bajando su mirada a su anillo —. Fue algo tan ridículamente romántico, Rogers.

— Tenía que lucirme, amor — se defendió el rubio, llevando la mano de su esposo a su boca, para besar específicamente la zona en la que el anillo estaba —. Y la boda, vaya… fue todo una locura. Lo primero que hizo Tony en la recepción de la bomba fue anunciar a todos que estábamos esperando un hijo. Ese de ahí — explicó señalando a Peter, quien rió bajo al escuchar aquella anécdota por una milésima vez.

— Fue estupendo — complementó el Stark con una sonrisa orgullosa —. La verdad no me arrepiento.

Otros temas fueron sacados en la fluida plática que en ningún momento se tornó incómoda, porque, aunque no se hubieran dado cuenta, los cuatro ya habían encontrado la específica manera en la cual convivir sin que algo saliera mal. Los chistes de Wade se complementaban con los de Tony, y los comentarios ocurrentes de Steve hacían que la risa de Peter amenizara todo mucho más, ya que después de todo, él era la razón de por qué ese día estaban juntos ellos cuatro, en esa víspera navideña que estaban seguros iban a recordar muy bien, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara.

— Saben, creo que iré por más papas, ¿quieren algo? — avisó Tony, levantándose de su lugar después de que se formó un silencio cómodo en el que todos habían estado inmersos.

— Yo te acompaño — Steve pronto se levantó de su asiento igual, y la pareja se dirigió a la barra de comida en donde la señorita parecía estar terminando de atender a una señora con un pequeño niño, después de haber visto que tanto Peter como Wade habían negado con la cabeza a la pregunta.

Estando cerca de la barra, Steve se colocó frente a Tony para cortarle el paso. Sus manos se posaron en las mejillas de su esposo y apretó estás suavemente para ver cómo los carnosos labios del azabache se alzaban ligeramente. Le dio un beso dulce y después sonrió.

— En serio, es un milagro tenerte a mi lado — susurró el rubio con una mirada que en serio desprendía amor, cosa que Tony no pudo resistir, para darle otro beso antes de que siguiera hablando su esposo, pero claro que en algún punto ese contacto tenía que terminar —. Tony, no podría pedir más que a ti, todos y cada uno de los días que me restan.

— Eres un cursi, Rogers — susurró el azabache ocultando aquel sonrojo suave que las palabras provocaba —. Me encanta.

Steve sonrió orgulloso y seguro de sí mismo, antes de volver a abrirle el paso a su pareja para ir por el dichoso alimento.

Una vez consiguieron las papas regresaron a la mesa, en donde los cuatro terminaron avorazando aquella delicia, ciertamente poco saludable.

Pasaron otro rato juntos, esta vez concentrándose más en sus respectivas parejas que en aquellos que los acompañaban.

Steve y Tony estaban siendo muy cariñosos ya que estaban aprovechando ese tiempo libre que no habían tenido en todo lo que llevaba del mes, mientras que Peter y Wade charlaban muy animados, cada cuánto acabando todo en un beso algo vergonzoso por parte del menor.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecer, Tony decidió que ya era hora de partir, ya que tenían que ir a la cena "familiar" con todos los demás vengadores y sus acompañantes.

— Bien, creo que ya tenemos que irnos, Pete… — mencionó Tony, mientras veía la hora en su reloj. Al ver el rostro suplicante de su hijo suspiró y volteó a ver a Steve, quien rápido comprendió la mirada y asintió suavemente —. Wade, si gustas puedes venir con nosotros a la cena.

El chico mencionado abrió los ojos sorprendido y asintió con entusiasmo.

— ¡Qué mamada! — exclamó viendo a la familia — ¡Es increíble! ¡Claro que sí!

— Lenguaje, hijo — habló Steve, carraspeando un poco la garganta por lo que recién había escuchado. Tony reprimió una risa al escuchar lo que su rubio había dicho y recibió una mirada seria de Steve que solo decidió ignorar dirigiendo la propia a su hijo, quien también parecía querer reírse.

Los cuatro fueron recogidos por Dopinder después de unos minutos, y fueron dirigidos a la calle en donde habían estacionado el auto.

Steve y Tony se bajaron, dándole permiso a Peter de irse con Wade para acompañarlo rápido a su casa para que se vistiera más formal para la cena, cosa que le había resultado increíblemente extraña al castaño, pero agradeció y aceptó sin rechistar, quedándose en el taxi.

La pareja mayor caminó hasta el auto y entraron muy tranquilos. Steve no encendió el auto. Se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que el rubio volteó a ver a su esposo.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó algo burlón — no creas que no me di cuenta. Te conozco perfectam--

— Oh, cállate, Rogers — mencionó Stark, moviéndose rápido de su asiento hasta quedar en las piernas de su pareja. Tomó entre sus manos el cuello de la camisa de su esposo y acercó este para poder besarle con algo de fogosidad que se habían estado guardando.

Steve pronto tomó el mando del beso, borrando su sonrisa burlona mientras sus manos se dirigían sin pudor al trasero del azabache para empezar a jugar con él mientras su esposo comenzaba a moverse suavemente. No se dio cuenta cuando Tony alcanzó con una mano la palanca que hacía que el asiento bajara, pero pronto se encontraba ya acostado, con su perfecto novio sentado sobre su pelvis, aún disfrutando ambos del beso.

Oh, sí. Había sido una excelente víspera navideña.


End file.
